USS Endurance (NCC-7701)
The USS Endurance NCC-7701 is an Excelsior class starship, launched in 2408 under the command of Captain Alex Volichenko. History Construction on the Endurance ''began in early 2407 at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and construction was completed 18 months later in 2408, the shortest construction time for an Excelsior class, the ship was launched and commissioned in 2408. The final systems checks and shakedown cruise was also completed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Tactical Systems The Endurance is equipped with 16 Type-8 Phaser banks and 4 photon torpedo launchers, Endurance is the first starship to utilise the class 11 photon torpedo, the ship carries a maximum of 120 torpedoes, with the resources and equipment to construct 60 more. M.T.A.S. The Endurance is the first ship to use M.T.A.S (Multi Target Acquisition System) in combat. M.T.A.S allows the targeting computer to lock onto and engage multiple hostile targets simultaneously. Propulsion Systems The ''Endurance ''utilises a class 10 warp core,specifically designed for the newest set of ''Excelsior class starships currently under construction at shipyards across the federation,the ship has a top speed of warp 8.33 and a cruising speed of warp 6. As with all Excelsior ''class vessels, the ''Endurance ''has 2 Impulse engines located at the rear of the saucer section,these engines have been upgraded to provide increased speed and manoeuvrability while at sub-light velocity. Defensive Systems ''Endurance ''has the most advance defensive technology ever to be equipped on a ship of her class, utilising Hyper-Capacitor deflector shields,Neutronium alloy hull plating and a Cyclical Polarity Modulator. Crew Facilities Transporters ''Endurance ''has two 7-person transporter rooms, transporter room one is located on deck 3 and room 2 on deck 8 and cargo transporters in both cargo bays. Replicating Center Deck 11 is home to the ship's replicating centre that is used to replicate larger items that a standard food replicator is unable to produce. Sickbay The ship's sickbay is located on deck 7 and has a similar layout to that of the Intrepid class but slightly larger and is equipped with the EMH Mk X, the ship also has a morgue and medical labs located on the same deck. Stellar Cartography The ''Endurance ''has a stellar cartography suite located on deck 8, this suite is the most advanced cartography system to ever be installed on an excelsior class starship. Mess Hall Endurance's mess hall is located on deck 4,providing a communal dining area for the crew with a view of the surrounding space form external viewports on the port side,the ship dose not have an onborad galley,instead food/drink is provided by food replicators serving a variety of food and beverages from planets across the federation, officers ranking lieutenant J.G upward will have a replicator in their quarters which they can program with their own recipes. Holosuites Endurance has 3 holosuites for use by the crew, holosuites one and two are located on deck 7,holosuite three is located on deck 9, time in the holosuites is reserved by crew members through a timesheet stored on the computer. Deck Layout Deck 1- Main Bridge, Captain's Ready Room. Deck 2- Observation Lounge,Armoury Deck 3- Captain's Quarters ,Officer's Quarters,Transporter Room 1 Deck 4- Officer,Crew Quarters,Impulse Deck, Mess Hall. Deck 5- Crew & Guest Quarters, Anti-Matter Containment Deck 6- Science Labs,Storage Areas,Secondary Computer Core, Crew Quarters. Deck 7- Sickbay,Morgue ,Maintenance Areas, Crew Quarters, Holosuites 1 & 2. Deck 8- Weapons, Defence Stations, Transporter Room 2, Brig, Stellar Cartography Deck 9- Primary Computer Core, Holosuite 3, Fore Torpedo Bay, Shuttlebay Deck 10- Main Engineering,Storage. Deck 11- Replicating Center, Port & Starboard Docking Ports Deck 12- Cargo Bay 1,Deuterium Storage Tanks Deck 13- Aft Torpedo Bay. Deck 14- Engineering Labs. Deck 15- Defector Control. Deck 16- Cargo Bay 2. Deck 17 & 18- Maintenance Areas. Deck 19- Plasma Relay Room. Crew Commanding Officer Captain Alex Volichenko (2408-Present) Executive Officer & Tactical Officer Commander Anton Blackford (2408-2410) Commander Jack Diego (2410-Present) Chief Engineer Commander Banab Ohrob (2408-Present) Operations Officer Lieutenant Laura Avant (2408-2409) (K.I.A) Lieutenant Junior Grade Ibul Jurpis (2409-Present) Security Chief Lieutenant T'Por (2408-Present) Science Officer Lieutenant Junior Grade Hermann Gottlieb (2408-Present) Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Commander Matthew Jones(2408-Present) Helmsman Ensign Johnathan Cooper (2408-Present) Communications Officer Ensign Venha Koin (2408-Present) Transporter Chief Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Rosek (2408-Present) Auxiliary Craft Endurance carries 6 Type 8 Shuttlecarft, all of which are armed with 2 Type-6 Phaser emitters and fitted improved shielding and hull plating. All 6 shuttles have a top speed of warp 5. * ''Ranger Category:Federation starships Category:Excelsior class starships